Kolor Television
by 205Deelow
Summary: A group of extreme sport athletes will ban together and form a hybrid team in order to fulfill one goal: To become professionals at what they love and dominate the Summer X Games.
1. The kid from Konoha

**Authors Notes: For those of you who have read my fics you know that most of them focus on illegal street racing, well I decided to do something a little bit different, this one will focus on extreme sports (mostly BMX, skateboarding, and aggressive inline).**

**My OC along with Sha Hall's OC's will be in this story along with new OC's that I have.**

**And with that enjoy reading…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…..**

**Bold- **Change of scenery, time, and date.

_Italics- _Thoughts, TV, E-mail, flashbacks, letters.

*Sound effects*

_We never would've thought that something like this would happen, and so soon as well, we were just ordinary folks that shared one giant dream. _

_We wanted to follow in the footsteps of those we idolized, during our younger days we watched professionals like Tony Hawk, Dave Mirra, and a few others on television performing some of the most impossible and craziest tricks at the X Games. _

_In our minds we wanted to be like them, they motivated us, we wanted to go to the X Games and dominate it, get recognized and get sponsorships._

_We practiced, we persevered, and we pushed hard. Sure we broke a few bones here and there but we never quit, we continued on once we healed from our injuries, we never lost our motivation, and we strived to be the best that we could be._

_But apart from all of that we had fun as well._

_In the end…..all of it paid off and in the end…our dream came true, every story has a beginning and this one talks about how I ended up meeting the friends that I have now and how we banned together and formed the ultimate hybrid team known as "Kolor Television," this is our story…_

**Birmingham, Alabama.**

**Saturday May 23****rd****, 2011.**

**Ghetto Banks; 12:45 p.m.**

**With Deangelo…..**

There was a clam breeze that came through the Southtown Projects as I put on my fingerless gloves; the streets were completely empty, not a single car parked on the side of the curb.

The sun was shining brightly in the clear cobalt blue sky, there were kids standing outside watching me as I sat on my royal blue BMX bike taking deep and heavy breaths trying to keep myself calm and focused, I stared at the cement walls that were yards away they were shaped like vert ramps and they were extremely steep but not tall like that of a vert ramp.

I could see a few of my friends waiting, one of them had a video camera with him sitting on a tripod, I was waiting for his signal, waiting for him to give me the green light to go.

Though I practiced on this trick for a good minute I was still scared, I could completely hurt myself if I don't land this, I could hurt myself to the point where I could break a bone.

Suddenly I saw the cameraman give the signal, I pushed all of my fear and lack of confidence to the side and replaced it with words of encouragement and motivation, _"You can do this, it's a mind thing, don't let the fear get to you." _I thought as I started to pedal down the narrow alleyway.

The alley had a small incline which made gaining speed a whole lot easy, I pedaled faster and faster as a few of the residence looked on as I sped by them, my friends were completely silent not wanting to break my concentration.

I prepared myself as I approached the ramp, everyone held their breath (so did I) as I launched into the air and pulled off a huge backflip with a quick 180 (this trick is called the "flair"), I miraculously got the spin in this time and landed softly.

Everyone cheered as I jumped off the bike in absolute shock and excitement, for the first time I pulled off a huge trick like that at the Ghetto Banks not only that, but this was the first flair I ever landed.

"Dude tell me you got that!" I shouted excitedly as my friend who took the camera off the tripod.

My friend was about the same height as me; he had short black hair, blue colored eyes, and was of Philippine descent.

He wore some solid black jean pants, a black DC t-shirt, and black DC high top sneakers; his name was Anthony Komatsu Williams.

Anthony was into both skateboarding and BMX but most of the time he spends riding on his skateboard, he's also an extremely good cameraman taking still shots of a few skateboarders and putting the photos on a local skateboarding magazine.

Next to him was a boy who had long brown colored dreadlocks, he was African American and was a little short. He was wearing a LA Dodgers fitted hat, a royal blue tall t-shirt, baggy Dickie pants that were khaki and blue DC high top sneakers.

His name was Derrick Jones but we called him "Krank," Derrick is into BMX and only BMX, he started when he was eight years old. He's more into flatland than he is into doing tricks off ramps and such.

"Damn Skippy I got that shit!" Anthony replied as he showed the video on the side screen.

"Ahh man that's un-fuckin'-believable," Derrick said in awe, "Dude you got to post this shit on Youtube when we get back to the shop."

"You know it!"

Derrick and Anthony got the camera and tripod and placed them back inside the duffle bag while I walked across the street to get my bike, after weeks of practicing my hard work had paid off, but man that flair took a lot of energy out of me.

The Ghetto Banks has quite a history; this area was built between the late 80's and the early 90's and was extremely popular with the locals, though as the years pass its popularity is not as it once was but it's still a good place to come out to.

Granite there wasn't much out here but a couple of benches that were made from concrete and of course the concrete walls that skateboarders and BMX riders use as quaterpipes.

"Dude that was absolutely amazing what you did!" somebody said behind me as I got my bike off the ground.

"Thanks man." I replied as I checked on the bike for a mere second.

I quickly turned around and saw a boy who was the same height as me, he had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and strangely enough whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks.

He was wearing an orange tall t-shirt that had a strange symbol on the front, along with red swirls on both sleeves, he was wearing orange plaid shorts that went down to his knees along with orange colored skateboarding shoes (from Supra).

"Hey I know you," I said starting to think back, "You're the skateboarder that did the tray flip to pop shove-it over two sets of stairs at the BJCC a couple of days ago, I got to tell you, that was impressive."

The blond chuckled as he gave a fox-like grin, "Thanks, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he ask.

"Deangelo Manson, those two guys over there are my friends Anthony and Derrick," I stated pointing at them as we walked over to Anthony's truck, "Judging by the way you look, I can tell that you're not from around here huh?"

Naruto shook his head, "My family and I are originally from Konoha," he replied as he pointed at the symbol on his shirt, "We've been down here for almost about a week."

"Ahh I see, so tell me, what do you think about Birmingham?" I asked him.

"It's alright, just can't skate in certain areas because it's prohibited, and the security guards can be annoying."

"Yeah you're gonna have that, there are some good places to skate and BMX, but damn the security guards get on you if you ride on private property, I've been slapped with fines for trespassing a few times." I said.

I lifted the bike up and placed it on the back of Anthony's truck, "So where's your skateboard at anyway?" I asked the blond out of curiosity.

Naruto quickly rushed across the street and went inside the apartment he was staying in, within minutes he came back out carrying the board in his right hand, "Here it is." He said showing it to me.

The skateboard itself was in bad shape, the wheels were worn out, there were pressure cracks on the bottom of the board, the graphics were completely scrapped off, the trucks were worn out, and even portions of the grip tape was torn off the top of the deck.

"Damn this is some ghetto looking ride dude, as many tricks you were pulling off those stairs I'm surprised this bad boy hasn't broke yet." I said in shock.

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm broke right now, so I'm trying to make this board last as long as I can." Naruto said as he let out a sigh of disappointment.

Anthony and Derrick were signaling for me to come on as they both got into the Toyota Tundra.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Hey why don't you come with us, there's a place I want to show you. What time do you need to be back home?" I asked him.

"Nine o'clock tonight." Naruto stated.

"Good then we have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Naruto asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Trust me you'll see." I replied as I got onto the back on the truck and sat down.

Naruto was a little hesitant at first but eventually he climbed on the back of the truck and sat down as well placing his skateboard beside him, "You ain't got nothing to worry about Naruto, were not gonna take you anywhere bad or anything." I said reassuring him.

The truck came to life as Anthony put the vehicle in drive and we drove off down the street, "You know to be honest, I didn't think there wasn't anybody who did skateboarding or BMX around here in Birmingham." Naruto said.

"Heh, don't let this slow paced city fool you, I thought the same thing too when I was a lot younger," I stated, "The skating and BMX scene is quite large around here, now back in the late 80's and early 90's it wasn't as big, but thanks to the help of a few people that I know, they made it to what it is today."

"So how old are you? And how long have you been into BMX?" asked Naruto.

"I'm 21 years old and I've been into BMX since I was ten, I'm into skateboarding too been skating since I was seven," I answered, "When I'm not ridding on my bike I'm usually out ridding on my longboard through the downtown area of Birmingham, so what about you, how long have you been into skateboarding?"

"I've been skateboarding since I was five, I'm 18 now, I can still remember when my dad got me my first board on Christmas day."

"Is the skating scene popular back in Konoha?"

"Yeah, most of my friends are either into aggressive inline or skateboarding, there are a few that do BMX as well."

**Downtown Birmingham….**

**Second Avenue; 1:12 p.m.**

Naruto and I got out of the back of the truck while Anthony and Derrick were busy getting the equipment out of the cab, "Where exactly are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around the area.

"Second Avenue, follow me." I said as we started to walk around the corner.

"Remember on the ride over here you said that you wondered where we get our skate equipment and decks from?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied as he and I came to a stop, I pointed my finger to a building just a few meters away.

The place had numerous of skateboard shoes and decks in the front window along with photos of different and random skaters, "We get them from here, this is Faith Skate & Supply." I informed, Naruto was absolutely amazed as we walked through the front door of the skate shop.

Inside there were even more shoes that were all neatly lined up on the left side of the shop, in the middle were hats, pants, t-shirts, shorts, and hoodies. And to the far right were skateboards that were already built and some that were just decks.

"Whoa…..this is….awesome." Naruto said as he looked around.

Sitting at the front desk watching TV was a white male who was bald and had a reddish beard, he was wearing a green shirt, black pants, and black Chuck Taylor shoes.

It was Peter Karnoven the owner of Faith, Faith has been a fixture in the Birmingham, Alabama skate scene since they opened their doors in 1995. The shop has actively worked to build up the skate scene in Birmingham's community by hosting demos, constructing skate spots and hosting clinics in partnership with A skate foundation that introduce autistic children to the world of skateboarding.

"Sup dude, I figured you would show up, here to tune your board up or something?" Peter asked.

"Not really, I'm here to help my new friend here." I replied pointing at Naruto, who was looking at a few skateboards.

I called Naruto over and introduced him to Peter, after a few minutes we walked back over to where the decks were, "Go ahead, pick one." I said.

Naruto gave a dumbfounded look, "Huh?"

"That's the reason I wanted you to come with me, so you can pick out a new board."

"But Deangelo I told you I don't have any cash."

"I know, which is why I'm buying you a new board."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was surprised, surprised that me a mere stranger that he just met would do something like this, "Umm…..gee…..thanks man." He said.

"No problem, if you want you can buy a board that's already been built or you can start from scratch it's up to you." I informed him.

Anthony and Derrick entered the shop while Naruto continued to look around, Peter chuckled as I sat down and watched the movie that was being played, "Always helping folks out huh Deangelo?" Peter said, "Now I see why everyone calls you 'Big hearted Dee'."

"Hey, I understand what the kid's going through, I remembered not having a job and no money to help support my skateboarding and BMX hobby," I said, "I didn't want to ask my mom for a skateboard because she already had enough on her plate when it came to bills and taking care of me and my sister."

"And that's when you met us and then everything changed." Anthony chimed in.

"Yeah, thanks to us we helped you get a job working at a bike shop." Derrick added.

"And till this day I am still in your debt friends."

Naruto came to the front desk carrying brand new trucks, wheels, and bearings. Naruto also had a new deck (from Plan B) it was colored orange and had a fox in the middle of it, "Alright I'll pay for this, you just go ahead and put it together." I told Naruto as I took out my debit card and gave it to Peter.

After a ten minutes of fixing and tuning the trucks me and Naruto walked outside, "Alright test it out." I said.

Naruto placed the skateboard on the ground and stood on it testing to see if the trucks were too loose or too tight, Naruto skated down the sidewalk as he gave two or three pushes with his right foot, he crouched down and did an Ollie and landed it.

He turned back around and went coming back down the sidewalk a little quick, Naruto crouched down again he jumped up and did a frontside kickflip and laded it perfectly.

He slid to a stop and got off his board, "You have done me good man," he said as he gave me a hug, "Thanks Deangelo, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime man, anytime." I said.

**Later….**

**Southtown Projects; 1:56 p.m.**

Naruto and I got out of the truck as Anthony stopped in front of Naruto's apartment; Naruto was walking through the front gate with his old skateboard in his left hand and his new board in his right hand, "So I see you're a fan of Bob Burnquist?" I asked, taking a second good glance at the new board.

"Yeah, been a fan for a while," he answered, "I'm also a fan of Danny Way, Rob Dyrdek, Paul Rodriguez, Eric Kosten and Jake Brown. They really motivated me into skateboarding, one day I want to go to the X Games and become a pro."

"That's all of our dreams," I replied, "When I was a kid I watched pro BMX riders like Matt Hoffman, Dave Mirra, and Ryan Nyquist. Derrick's role model is a BMX flatlander named Day Smith, while Anthony's favorite skaters is Bam Magera, Chad Muska, and Kareem Campbell."

Naruto placed his old skateboard up against the wall, "Hey Deangelo, apart from the Ghetto Banks is there any other skate parks around here in Birmingham?" he asked.

"Me and the boys have been hearing rumors about a skate park located in the downtown area, but we haven't had any chances to find it." I answered him.

Suddenly our conversation was broken by the sound of a woman talking out of a window on the second floor, "Naruto, dinner's ready!" she informed.

"Well I got to get inside, what are you guys gonna do tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Probably working, if not, we'll either be out here again or be at Faith." I answered.

Naruto shook my hand, "Well thanks again for giving me a new board, I appreciate it."

I gave a nod and headed back to Anthony's truck while Naruto went inside his apartment, "Okay guys, let's roll." I said as I sat down.

**With Naruto….**

I watched as Deangelo and his friends went driving down the street, "I see you made some new friends today." A voice said.

Walking into the living room was a woman who had fair skin and grey colored eyes; she had long bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip.

She wore a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a green apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and sandals.

Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, "Yeah and take a look at this, one of them gave me a new board." I said showing the skateboard to my mother, she smiled.

"Well that was really nice of them to do that."

"Yeah, they're really cool guys; they said that they'll probably be back down here again tomorrow."

"That's good, now come on, you don't want your dinner to get cold." She said walking into the kitchen.

I placed the skateboard on the sofa and headed into the kitchen to eat.

**Author's notes: Well there you go, chapter one, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. I'll get started on chapter two when I have the time, peace out for now…..**


	2. CCS VS Faith

**I do not own Naruto…**

**Sunday, July 31, 2011…..**

**Event Deck at L.A.**

**LIVE X-Games 17 Day 4 of 4….**

**With Deangelo….**

_The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the crowd was cheering as I looked around the large BMX dirt course here in San Diego, CA._

_So here I am in the BMX dirt finals of the summer X Games, currently holding fifth place, I was carrying on various conversations with a few pro BMX riders (TJ Lavin, Dave Mirra, and Matt Hoffman). Stepping up to the starting line for his last run was none other than Ryan Nyquist._

_Me and the other bikers just watched as he prepared to drop in, Ryan was holding first place at the moment and judging by determination in his eyes he wanted to stay in first place, with this being the final round he was gonna pull off some insane balls-to-wall moves._

_Nyquist began to pedal down the drop-in ramp at dangerous speeds, the whole crowd watched as he approached the first jump, he launched into the air and pulled off a huge 720 and landed it with ease._

_Mirra and the others were looking at both Ryan and my reactions to the huge tricks Ryan was pulling off, Nyquist did a double tail whip off the second jump and landed it perfectly, he continued to pedal as he went over two smaller jumps and went speeding around a sharp right turn._

_He approached the third jump and soared through the air pulling off a 360 turndown, once he landed that he pedaled with all of his might as he approached the last jump, Nyquist went for the double backflip (which put him in first place to begin with) and with that the run was over._

_The crowd cheered wildly at the performance, I couldn't do nothing but applaud, "That was a good run, that was a good run." I thought._

_After a few minutes of waiting the judges gave Nyquist a 98.8, he was still holding the lead, "Enjoy it now while you can Ryan, you're not gonna stay in first for long, I'm gonna make sure of that."_

_Everyone shifted their attention to me, the last rider; I came up to the starting line as the announcer started to pump the crowd up even more._

_Everyone was wondering what I had in store for this final run, well they were about to find out for sure, I pedaled down the long and narrow ramp and onto the dirt course going straight for the first jump._

_Off the first jump I did a backflip superman seat grab and landed it, I was pedaling hard and my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest._

_The second jump I managed to pull off a 360 double tail whip but unfortunately my landing was sketchy, this ended up throwing my speed and momentum off but I was still fast enough to clear the two smaller jumps, "Come on man focus!" I told myself as I pedaled hard and fast around the turn._

_I did an X-up as I launched off the third jump and landed safely on the ground, the last jump was closing in, the whole crowd got silent as they watched._

_With all my might I launched into the air and spun around as fast as I could, "Come on just two more!" I mentally shouted._

_Though I was dizzy I managed to stick the landing perfectly, to which the whole crowd cheered wildly, I managed to pull off a 900 which is quite rare on a BMX dirt course._

_I gave a huge wave to the crowd as I got off the bike and walked over to where Ryan was standing, he gave me a compliment as I stood next to him, waiting for the judges to give me the score._

_A few minutes felt like hours as everyone waited patiently, finally the score flashed on the large screen, I managed to get a 99.9._

_I shouted out in absolute victory as a group of my friends rushed the course to congratulate me, Anthony and Derrick hoisted me on their shoulders and carried me around as the crowd continued to cheer for me, "I won…I can't believe….I won."_

**Sunday, May 24th, 2011.**

**Deangelo's House; 11:30 a.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

*DING DONG*

*DING DONG*

"Huh? What? What?" I mumbled groggily as I sat up, "Aw fuck, it was only a dream?"

Hanging on the wall just above me was a poster of the summer X games along with a few pictures of my favorite pro BMX riders, ever since I was a child I have always idolized riders such as Dave Mirra and Matt Hoffman, and I had always dreamed about entering the summer X Games.

For one person that dream managed to come true, my childhood friend Antonio, Antonio is into skateboarding and has been since he was six years old.

He managed to get a sponsorship with Zero Skateboards thanks to Peter, and is now on tour with the Zero team and DGK (Dirty Ghetto Kids).

I sluggishly got out of bed and put on a pair of sandals and went to answer the front door, with a twist of the doorknob I swung the door open to see Naruto standing on the front porch, he was wearing a orange DC shirt, black baggy pants, and DC shoes that were colored orange and black.

"Naruto?" I said in surprise, "How did you…."

"Are you doing anything today?" Naruto asked cutting me off, the blondes voice reeked of excitement.

I shook my head, "Not really, I'm off work today, what's up?"

"Well hurry up and get dressed, there's a place I want to show you!"

I let out sigh as I gave a slight nod, "Hold on a sec." I said heading towards the back bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

Looking around the room I grabbed a pair baggy blue jean pants, a white DC shirt, and a pair of white DC shoes.

I quickly knelt down and reached underneath the bed for my ipod Touch and grabbed my car keys off the dresser before heading back outside where Naruto was waiting impatiently.

After locking the front door Naruto jumped down the small flight of steps and quickly grabbed his board, "A little hyper today are we?" I said disabling the alarm on my 2000 Honda Civic Si, "This place must be mighty awesome."

Naruto gave his signature grin as he opened the passenger side door, "Oh trust me Deangelo you'll love it!"

Before entering the car I inspected the bike rack that was on the roof of my vehicle, making sure my bike was tied down good, last thing I need is to have my $1000 bike falling off while I'm driving.

I got in and placed the key in the ignition while Naruto placed his board in the back seat, "So how did you managed to find out where I live anyway?" I asked.

"I came across your friend Anthony at Faith earlier," Naruto answered, "Didn't know you stayed all the way on the other side of Birmingham though."

"Dude you skated all the way from Southtown?"

"Yup."

I just stared at the blond before backing the car out of the driveway, _"Hell kid, I don't even skate that far."_

I put the car in first gear and accelerated down the road with Naruto giving me the directions, "Make a left on Caraway Boulevard." He said.

Not saying a word I did as he said, a few minutes of driving my curiosity was starting to get the best of me, "Naruto, just tell me where we are going exactly?" I impatiently asked.

"It's a surprise Deangelo." He answered.

"Can you a least give me a hint?"

"Nope!"

At that point I shrugged my shoulders and gave up, reaching in the glove box I took out a CD and placed it in the player, the first song that started playing was "The Passenger" by Iggy Pop.

The music was perfect for a day like this, it was sunny and clear, the temperature was around 75 and there was hardly any traffic on the road.

Birmingham is a very small city and not much goes on during the weekends, especially Sunday, most businesses in the downtown area are closed with the exception of a few restaurants.

I caught a quick glimpse of Naruto's board in the rearview, the deck itself was still in good condition but the graphics were completely gone due to him doing board slides, tail slides, and nose slide. The trucks and wheels were still in good condition.

"Been skatin' pretty hard I see." I said.

"Yep, and Faith's skateboards are a lot more reliable than the other skate shop back home in Konoha." He replied.

"That last board you had, where did you buy it from?"

"I bought it from CCS Skate and Supply."

My eyebrows went up in surprise at what Naruto had said, I knew CCS had skate shops posted up in numerous states here in America, but I didn't know they had shops overseas.

I shook my head and scoffed, "Tch, fuckin' CCS…they're like a bad case of cancer, just spreading all over the place."

"What's wrong with CCS?" Naruto asked.

"Besides their boards are not as good as Faith's, plus they bring in recruits and fans is by throwing wild, crazy parties."

"Have you been to one of their parties?"

I nodded once before turning on Morris Avenue, "I did, but I only went out of curiosity…the CCS skaters have a little hangout spot called 'Thug Mansion' located deep in the south side of Birmingham."

"Thug Mansion?" the blonde said raising his right eyebrow.

"Don't let the name fool you, it's not a mansion it's just a house that's all, they hold parties there almost every night…..especially on the weekends."

Making a left turn near the Birmingham Metro Bus Station Naruto continued giving me direction, driving through one of tunnels we talked about various things concerning the extreme sporting scene here in Birmingham, I mentioned a few popular skate spots located in certain areas of the city.

Coming out of the other side of the tunnel there was a sign located on the right hand side of the road, on the sign were the words "Railroad Park" written in giant bold letters.

"Turn right at the light right here." Naruto ordered.

Turning around the corner we drove down a long and wide road glancing at the park that was built almost about two years ago, I haven't been out here in this area but random people told me that the place was nice, and from the look of things they were telling the truth.

"We're almost there!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm.

As we passed by the B&A Warehouse up ahead I noticed a group of people gathered together in one area of the park, they were BMX riders and skateboarders.

There were a few skateboarders that were leaving the Railroad Park area and heading across the street, to a skate park that I have never seen before.

"No way!" I said in shock, "How long has this place been out here!"

Naruto chuckled, "Impressive huh? I came across this place last night after I overheard a few skaters at the Ghetto Banks," the blond stated, "There used to be a shoe factory out here from what I've been told, when the shoe factory was destroyed by fire, Peter and a few other skaters from Faith talked to the owner of the lot and asked could they set up out here. The owner gave them the green light and the next day the guys came out and cleaned up the entire lot and started building."

Quickly I drove into the parking lot of Domino's Pizza and put the vehicle in park, getting out of the car I began to examine the entire area, the skate park consisted of metal ramps, boxes, and quarter pipes that came from the old skate park in Homewood (which had shut down a few months ago).

There were other things that were built from the ground up such as two more quarter pipes that were made from concrete cement, in the Railroad Park area I noticed there were three bowls that were in different in size, the first bowl was a small one, the second was medium sized, and the last one was extremely large.

That one little spot was being occupied by those who were into BMX, while the skate park itself was occupied by a large crowd of skateboarders and aggressive in line skaters.

I took the bike off the rack and placed it on the ground, Naruto closed and locked the passenger side door after he got his board out the car, with a smile on my face I reached into my pants pocket and took out a pair of old gloves.

"You ready to show off your skills Naruto?" I asked the young blond.

Naruto placed the skateboard on the ground, "Oh I'm ready, believe it!"

"Alright let's rock this place!"

I began to pedal across the street with Naruto following right behind as we entered the skate park, gaining speed I approached the metal quarter pipe and launched into the air pulling off a tailwhip as I transferred from one ramp to the other, after successfully landing it I set my eyes on a small box that was used for grinding and doing manuals on.

*SCRAAAAAAAPE*

I did a bunny hop and did a double peg grind before landing back on two wheels, there were a handful of skaters that were watching Naruto and I unleash some of our best moves.

Naruto was on full beast mode, he was pulling off kickflips, hospital flips, and much more. The blonde went up a metal box and pulled off a darkslide on the railing that was bolted down on top, "Nice one Naruto!" I shouted after the young blonde landed.

**A few hours later….**

**McDonalds'; 1:44 p.m.**

**With Naruto and Deangelo….**

Sitting outside the fast food restaurant, I decided to teach Naruto one of my signature skateboarding tricks: the dolphin flip while the two of us waited for Anthony and Derrick to show up, "Try to add more pressure on the nose of the board." I instructed as I watched Naruto.

Naruto launched into the air and flipped the board but he failed to land it, "Man that's a difficult trick, it feels like I'm doing a hardflip." Naruto said as he grabbed his board.

"Really the dolphin flip is sort of like a hardflip, except you're not rotating the board," I explained as I got up and grabbed the board from the blonde, "You really have to put a lot of effort when it comes to this move."

I jumped on Naruto's skateboard and executed the trick perfectly before skating back to where Naruto was sitting, "The dolphin flip takes a lot of energy from you, but once you get the hang of it, it'll be smooth sailing."

"So who taught you that trick?" Naruto asked.

"Some skater from North Carolina, while in the middle of a fierce game of SKATE he pulled off that trick, after two good attempts I ended up losing."

One of the McDonald's employees came outside with our orders and placed them on the table before heading back inside, as we began to munch down on our food there was a loud exhaust sound that came from the Cooper Green hospital area, which was down the street from us.

Looking up Naruto and I stared at a solid black Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 pulling up at a red light along with a large black van, the Japanese tuner had 5% tinted windows, and black rims. On the roof of the two door coupe were two solid black BMX bikes.

Both the van and the Nissan had the words "Monster Maniacs" painted on the side of the car, with the Monster Energy logo replacing the M.

As the traffic light turned green I got a good look the license plate of both vehicles, "Yo you see that," I asked nudging Naruto's left arm, "We got some Brooklyn cats here in the dirty south."

"Looks like they're heading to the skate park, I wonder if they're an actual team."

"Could be…judging from the bikes."

In the past there have been a few BMX riders that offered me an opening onto their teams, but in the end I respectfully turn down the offer however, mostly because I'm a lone wolf.

Just then my cell phone began to vibrate in my pants pocket, pulling my phone out I saw Anthony's name pop up on the screen along with a text message.

"_SOS, mayday! We have a problem, get here quickly!-Anthony."_

I began to text back, _"What's going on and where are you guys?-Dee."_

After a few minutes the cell phone vibrated again, _"We got CCS skaters stirring up trouble at the skate park down here, Derrick and I are across the street at Dominoes."_

"Ah shit!" I shouted out as I jumped out of my seat.

"Dee what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he stared at me with concern.

"Get your skateboard, we got to head back to the skate park!" I ordered as I grabbed my bike.

Naruto threw all the trash in the garbage before grabbing his board, I shouted out the blondes name telling him to hurry up.

Naruto quickly jumped on his board and began to skate down the street with me pedaling right beside him, "Anthony sent a text saying that some CCS skaters are causing a ruckus at the park, we need to get down there and try to quell it." I informed Naruto.

"Quell it? What for?" Naruto asked.

"Well for starters to try to prevent the cops from patrolling the area, but also try not to let those punks take over that area and make it theirs, if they take over that skate park I guarantee you they will not let any skater who is loyal to Faith enter on that property."

Naruto stared at me, stunned at the statement I just made, "Is there some kind of beef between CCS and Faith that I don't know about?"

I nodded once, "It is, at first it was a friendly rivalry…but over the years it started to turn hostile and violent."

Up ahead Naruto and I could see a large mob of people shouting and arguing, at Railroad Park the BMX bikers watched as complete pandemonium was about to unfold, we could see Anthony and Derrick standing across the street near a dumpster behind Dominoes.

Naruto and I came to a quick halt next to the two of them, "Dee he's here, he's over there in the mob as we speak." Anthony informed.

I knew exactly who Anthony was talking about, I could hear the young skater's voice, not saying a word I got off the bike and leaned it up against the dumpster.

Rushing across the street to the skate park Anthony, Derrick, and Naruto followed behind me as I muscled my through the large mob.

Eventually I stopped dead in my tracks once I made it to where the action was, there was a skateboarder standing with his arms crossed as he gave a glare to one of the skaters from Faith.

He had spiky black hair that had a blue tint to it, onyx colored eyes, and light skin. His attire was a black shirt that had the CCS logo on the front, black baggy pants, and black skateboarding shoes from Fallen.

It was Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of Team CCS and a sponsored skater, Sasuke got sponsored a few years ago because of his talents. Because of that and his good looks he's become the poster boy for the skate shop here in Birmingham.

Standing behind Sasuke with the other CCS skaters was a girl with short and bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin.

She wore a red colored bandana over her hair, a white t-shirt, black pants, and pink inline skates.

It was Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's girlfriend…Sakura was into aggressive inline skating, but every now and then I would see her riding on a skateboard.

"No way, Sasuke and Sakura are here in Birmingham!" Naruto said in disbelief.

I looked over my shoulder arching an eyebrow at the blonde, "You know them?" I asked.

"Yeah…..unfortunately I do…I have history with the two of them."


End file.
